Reaper's Gale
Reaper's Gale is the seventh novel the Malazan Book of the Fallen epic fantasy series. It was published in the UK May 7, 2007, in Canada June 5, 2007 and in the US on March 4, 2008. In this bloody and dour seventh entry in the Malazan Book of the Fallen series (after 2006's The Bonehunters), the Letherii Empire is under siege from within and without. The Tiste Edur uneasily rule the Empire of Lether, against the will of the Letherii people. Several factions in Lether seek to overthrow Rhulad, the emperor of a Thousand Deaths, who is quite probably insane and sinks further into madness every time he dies in combat and his sword resurrects him. Two forces also threaten Lether from the outside: the tribal Awl, led by the brutal warrior Redmask, force a confrontation, while a flotilla from the Malazan Empire sails toward the Letherii capital. The plethora of characters, attacks and counterattacks, hidden schemes and battling gods will mostly appeal to serious fans of brutal and complex epics, at least those who have fortified themselves by reading the earlier books. Dramatis Personae The Letherii * Tehol Beddict, a destitute resident * Bugg, Tehol's manservant * Shurq Elalle, an itinerant pirate * Skorgen Kaban, Shurq's First Mate * Ublala Pung, an unemployed Tarthenal half-blood * Ormly, a member of the Rat Catchers' Guild * Rucket, Chief Investigator of the Rat Catchers' Guild * Karos Invictad, Invigilator of the Patriotists * Tanal Yathvanar, Karos' personal assistant * Rautos Havanar, Master of the Liberty Consign of Merchants * Venitt Sathad, Rautos' principal field agent * Triban Gnol, Chancellor of the New Empire * Nisall, First Concubine of the old emperor * Janall, deposed empress * Turudal Brizad, ex-consort * Janath Anar, a political prisoner * Sirryn Kanar, a palace guard * Brullyg (Shake), nominal Ruler of Second Maiden Fort * Yedan Derryg (The Watch) * Orbyn "Truthfinder", Section Commander of the Patriotists * Letur Anict, Factor in Drene * Bivatt, Atri-Preda of the Eastern Army * Feather Witch, Letherii slave to Uruth The Tiste Edur * Rhulad, ruler of the New Empire * Hannan Mosag, Imperial Ceda * Uruth, Matriarch of the Emperor and wife to Tomad Sengar * K'risnan, warlocks of the Emperor * Bruthen Trana, Edur in palace * Brohl Handar, Overseer of the East in Drene Arriving with the Edur Fleet * Yan Tovis (Twilight), Atri-Preda of the Letherii Army * Varat Taun, her lieutenant * Taralack Veed, a Gral agent of the Nameless Ones * Icarium, Taralack's weapon * Hanradi Khalag, a warlock of the Tiste Edur * Tomad Sengar, Patriarch of the Emperor * Samar Dev, a scholar and witch from Seven Cities * Karsa Orlong, a Toblakai warrior * Taxilian, an interpreter The Awl'dan * Redmask, an exile who returned * Masarch, a warrior of the Renfayar Clan * Hadralt, War Leader of Ganetok Clan * Sag'Churok, a bodyguard to Redmask * Gunth Mach, a bodyguard to Redmask * Torrent, a Copperface * Natarkas, a Copperface The Hunted * Seren Pedac, a Letherii Acquitor * Fear Sengar, a Tiste Edur * Kettle, a Letherii orphan * Udinaas, a Letherii runaway slave * Wither, a shadow wraith * Silchas Ruin, a Tiste Andii Ascendant The Refugium * Ulshun Pral, an Imass * Rud Elalle, an adopted foundling * Hostille Rator, a T'lan Imass * Til'Aras Benok, a T'lan Imass * Gr'istanas Ish'Ilm, a T'lan Imass The Malazans Bonehunters * Tavore Paran, Commander of the Bonehunters * Lostara Yil, Second to Tavore * Keneb, Fist in the Bonehunters * Blistig, Fist in the Bonehunters * Faradan Sort, Captain * Madan'tul Rada, Faradan Sort's lieutenant * Grub, adopted son of Keneb * Beak, mage seconded to Captain Faradan Sort 8th Legion, 9th Company 4th Squad * Fiddler, sergeant * Tarr, corporal * Koryk, half-blood Seti, marine * Smiles, Kanese, marine * Cuttle, sapper * Bottle, squad mage * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, soldier 5th Squad * Gesler, sergeant * Stormy, corporal * Sands, marine * Shortnose, heavy infantry * Flashwit, heavy infantry * Uru Hela, heavy infantry * Mayfly, heavy infantry 7th Squad * Cord, sergeant * Shard, corporal * Limp, marine * Ebron, squad mage * Crump (Jamber Bole), sapper * Sinn, mage 8th Squad * Hellian, sergeant * Touchy, corporal #1 * Brethless, corporal #1 * Balgrid, squad mage * Tavos Pond, marine * Maybe, sapper * Lutes, squad healer 9th Squad * Balm, sergeant * Deadsmell, corporal * Throatslitter, marine * Galt, marine * Lobe, marine * Widdershins, squad mage 12th Squad * Thom Tissy, sergeant * Tulip, corporal * Ramp, heavy infantry * Jibb, medium infantry * Gullstream, medium infantry * Mudslinger, medium infantry * Bellig Harn, heavy infantry 13th Squad * Urb, sergeant * Reem, corporal * Masan Gilani, marine * Bowl, heavy infantry * Hanno, heavy infantry * Saltlick, heavy infantry * Scant, heavy infantry 8th Legion, 3rd Company 4th Squad * Pravalak Rim, corporal * Honey, sapper * Strap Mull, sapper * Shoaly, heavy infantry * Lookback, heavy infantry 5th Squad * Badan Gruk, sergeant * Ruffle, marine * Skim, marine * Nep Furrow, mage * Reliko, heavy infantry * Vastly Blank, heavy infantry 10th Squad * Primly, sergeant * Hunt, corporal * Mulvan Dreader, mage * Neller, sapper * Skulldeath, marine * Drawfirst, heavy infantry Others * Banaschar, the Last Priest of D'rek * Withal, a Meckros Swordsmith * Sandalath Drukorlat, a Tiste Andii, Withal's wife * Nimander Golit, a Tiste Andii, offspring of Anomander Rake * Phaed, a Tiste Andii, offspring of Anomander Rake * Curdle, a possessed skeletal reptile * Telorast, a possessed skeletal reptile * Onrack, a T'lan Imass, unbound * Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur renegade * Ben Adaephon Delat, a wizard * Menandore, a Soletaken (Sister Dawn) * Sheltatha Lore, a Soletaken (Sister Dusk) * Sukul Ankhadu, a Soletaken (Sister Dapple) * Kilmandaros, an Elder Goddess * Clip, a Tiste Andii * Cotillion, The Rope, Patron God of Assassins * Imroth, a broken T'lan Imass * Hedge, a ghost * Old Hunch Arbat, Tarthenal * Pithy, an ex-con * Brevity, an ex-con * Pully, a Shake witch * Skwish, a Shake witch Plot Summary Prologue Book One: The Emperor in Gold Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Book Two: Layers of the Dead Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Book Three: Knuckles of the Soul Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Book Four: Reaper's Gale Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Chapter 21 Chapter 22 Chapter 23 Chapter 24 Epilogue Category:Books by Steven Erikson Category:Books (real-world) Category:Malazan Book of the Fallen